


Dominated by a Vampire

by caprithebunny



Series: Damien and Erin [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Good Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Vampires, brat taming, damien is really soft when not bein big and dom, erin is his beloved human twink, gentle aftercare, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Erin and Damien are quite madly in love. Two dumb gays, you could say. However, their sex life is anything but cooling down, and here, Damien decides to teach his brat another lesson.





	Dominated by a Vampire

Damien nuzzles into his mate’s neck as he sighs softly under his weight. Damien can hear Erin’s heart racing in excitement, feel how his soft human hands and wrists struggle under just one of Damien’s, smell the adrenaline running through his veins. Damien grins, running his numerous fangs over Erin’s slightly prickly neck, right under his jaw, earning him shivers that shake the smaller man’s entire body. Erin always likes it when he gets less-than-human.

 

Why not treat him a little?

 

“Good boy,” Damien says as he pulls his head back from Erin’s neck. “When I release your hands, you're gonna flip onto your stomach and get on your hands and knees. You understand me?” Erin nods, but based on the way he bites his lip, Damien already knows he's gonna fight him.

 

Fine by him. He likes fighters… and breaking fighters.

 

The moment Damien released his hands and sat back on the backs of his feet, his knees on either side of Erin’s hips, Erin immediately was on him. Damien can't fight the wolfish grin that spreads over his lips as his lover tries to force him onto his back, with no success. Damien easily lifts him and rolls him over, then grips him by the back of his hair, tsking. With a resounding _smack_ to Erin's bare ass, he sends the man into a soft whine. “I said _behave_ , or the only thing you'll be getting tonight is your head shoved onto my dick.” Damien’s grin only widens as he sees the muscles in Erin’s thighs twitch, and he hears a soft drip onto the sheets. _Never takes much to get him going_ , Damien thinks to himself. “Now, get on your elbows and shimmy up to the head of the bed. Only people who _behave_ get to touch.”

 

Erin does as he's told, with Damien following, walking on his knees while his hips constantly rub against Erin’s backside. When They reach it, Erin places his hands under the bar they placed there, and he can't hold down the breathless gasp that leaves him when Damien ties his hands to the bar with a silky tie. Erin tries to pull away, and upon finding he can't, he feels more heated arousal go through him, directly to the seat of his crotch. “Dami, this isn't fair,” he whines.

 

Another _smack_ goes over his ass, sending a smarting wave of heat through one cheek. His toes curl from the pain. “You don't behave, you don't get to touch. Be glad I'm not tying all of you down.” Erin let's out a cry of surprise as he feels Damien’s fangs pierce into his hip, then a hot, nearly overwhelming rush of need. He feels him pull away, likely only biting to leave his mark on him.

 

Damien licks the blood from his lips, feeling another hunger beginning to spread in his throat, a different but similar one to the one currently hidden in his pants. He can already feel his face starting to shift and change as the smell of blood fills his nostrils. Not now, though. Can't feed right now. Instead, he struggles and shimmies around to get his pants off, revealing his erection to the cool air. It brings a hiss from his lips, and he presses himself against Erin for warmth. His lover grunts and presses himself back against Damien, his legs sliding open more for him, revealing more of himself. Damien chuckles darkly as he runs his calloused hands over Erin’s sides and back, pulling at the sensitive skin there.

 

Erin shivers as he does so, enjoying his touch, the soft scrape of callus and the claws starting to curve from Damien’s fingers. Erin whimpers when one large, hot hand wraps around his shaft and begins to give him slow but _firm_ strokes, his thumb’s pad swirling at the space just under his head’s ridge when it nears it. It's hard enough to control his body’s wanting to buck with Damien pressed against him _and_ his hand wrapped around him, but when Damien’s free hand leaves his back, and his hips, to instead shuffle around in their nightstand for their lubricating potion, it takes all his willpower not to come when Damien’s fingers begin rubbing the cool, odd liquid in a gentle circle over his anus, letting it drip down his perineum.

 

Man doesn't play fair, not one bit. “Dami… Dami, _please,_ it's too much.” Damien’s rumbling chuckle vibrates through him as his hand leaves his cock, now left to the cool air that sends anewed shivers through him.

 

“Relax, Erin. I don't want to hurt you… at least, not in a way you won't like.” Damien forces two of his claws to recede, painfully so, to be able to start spreading the lubrication to the inside of Erin’s walls. His sub whimpers pitifully as he does so. He collects more, then gently brushes his finger over that familiar little patch of skin that differs from the rest. Erin squeezes him as he whimpers again, nearly mewling. _Poor Erin_ , he thinks with a wicked smile, _I'll give him extra lovin’ after this_. Damien pulls out of Erin completely, but quickly re-enters with a second finger, still slowly stretching him. He opens his fingers a little as he pushes them in, crooking the knuckles slightly.

 

Erin has to push his forehead into his forearms as he fights to keep his spit from drooling out. When Damien’s fingers leave again, and a new slicking sound comes to his ears followed by his deep, guttural groans, Erin clenches again, around air, but not for long. No, not for long at all, as he feels Damien’s lower head pushing at his entrance. “Relax, Erin,” Damien’s deep, low voice says soothingly as a slight burn begins as he slowly pushes himself inside.

 

A stupid thought crosses Erin’s mind just then, something he remembers later as “ _Big dick problems_ ”, and it takes all his will to not laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

 

Or, at least, until Damien begins to press against his prostate again, then just a loud moan comes from him, followed by several softer ones as Damien fully hilts inside of him. “Jesus Christ,” he whimpers, his inner walls’ muscles moving around Damien so much it makes his hips seem like he's dancing. He feels one big hand wrap around his hip as another pushes down on the mattress near his head, then Damien’s tongue following the curve of his ear.

 

“Mmm, not quite. Less holy, baby.” Damien presses his chest against Erin’s shuddering form, teasing him with the dark, wiry hair covering him, before arching his back so he can pull back, then push back inside of Erin. He lets out a loud snarl as Erin tightly grips him, squeezing him. “Fuck, you're so fucking tight. You doing those fucking exercises again?” He barely gets a whispered confirmation before he's thrusting again, out slowly, in slowly. Erin’s knees nearly give out from under him.

 

Leaning back, Damien moves his hand to splay out over Erin’s back, steadying him as he starts to move in a rhythm, pulling himself out only halfway before hilting himself back inside. His dick pulsed from the heat inside of him, the heat inside of Erin, cocooning him in a damn hellish trap that sent fire running to the base of his spine every time he moved.

 

It's not long before his hips begin to slam against Erin’s ass loudly, clapping, and the bed begins to creak ominously from his hard and fast movements. A steadily trail of growls and grunts leaves his slackened jaw, nearly smothering Erin’s wetly gasped whimpers and throaty moans. He slaps Erin’s ass again when the man slumps face-first into the mattress, his hips canting against Damien so that he fills him fully each and every time he moves.

 

Damien growls loudly as he hands begin to slip from sweat, and sweat dripping from his hair burns into his already bloodshot eyes. He can tell Erin’s done when the man begins to spasm around him, his knees giving out and nearly sending them both tumbling down. _Poor human. Just can't keep up_. Damien grimaces, gently pulling out of Erin, and snarls when the cool air hits the engorged member and the tightness abandons him. He waves his hand and the tie undoes itself, quickly enough as Damien flips Erin over immediately after, pressing himself against the smaller man. He wetly kisses Erin’s sweaty neck, his tongue and lips eagerly collecting the salty taste.

 

Erin’s fingers weakly entangle with his, one hand now taken from his use. When Erin tries to do it with his other, he puts the hand on his cock, tightening its grip around himself, before using that hand to cup Erin’s head and neck, exposing his slim throat to Damien’s hungering mouth, to the fangs that eagerly slip through the soft, human skin, letting rivets of his mate’s blood fill his mouth and throat.

 

Damien hears Erin gasp again, in surprise, before it turns into more moans of approval. Damien feels the same heady sensation filled his head and body, sending a whole new throb through his still straining dick as his hunger pangs begins to appease. He groans throatily as Erin’s hand begins to spastically rub him, his thumb pressing circles into his head, and from the pleasure of his _taste_ , the feeling of Erin under him, the build up already there from their romping, he feels himself release. One wave of heat and fire goes through him, then a second lesser one as his seed flows over them both, before a warm, fluttery feeling fills him.

 

As he pulls away, he chuckles softly as he gently licks the fang punctures, causing them to slowly heal, until only pinkish purplish bruises and scars remain. He rolls off of Erin, his body quickly smarting from it as he collapses onto his back. He slips his hands from where they are, taking the hand Erin had wrapped around him and instead holding it, placing it against his pounding heart so he could feel it.

 

Their panting and gasping breaths are the only sounds to Erin, but he knows Damien could easily hear their lungs’ intaking and exhaling breaths, as well as their hearts rapidly beating. Several minutes pass before he can move, before his legs regain some ability to bend and function. When he can, he unsteadily sits up, using his free hand to help. He reaches over to his bedsides’ nightstand, then grabs the bowl of lukewarm water and washcloths. Before he fully turns around he feels Damien move, and when Erin can face him, Damien takes the bowl from him.

 

Damien sets it down between them, then gently takes Erin’s wrists in his hands, carefully massaging them and the reddish purplish welts lingering on his skin. After a few minutes, he takes a washcloth, wrings it out, and then begins to carefully wash the sticky white mess off of Erin’s stomach and chest. Erin's hands sweetly run over his chest, his shoulders, and his back while Damien cleans the both of them, his softer hands soothing and loving.

 

When he's done, Damien stands and sets the bowl down into a nearby chair, before turning back to Erin. “We need a bath and new sheets, my love. Do you want to go ahead and come with me while I run the water? Or would you rather I come back and carry you to it?”

 

Erin clicks his tongue thoughtfully before he answers. “I'd much rather you carry me, in all honesty.”

 

“Alright.” Damien leans in and gently kisses Erin’s lips, then his forehead and nose. “I'll be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to future Damien/Erin content! 
> 
> I'm very open to constructive criticism on my m/m writing as I'm not quite used to doing so, and any kind of feedback at all would be super helpful!


End file.
